


I Didn't Just Fall in Love

by PancakeWrites



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 baby [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prompt-soulmates, Soulmates, Yurileth Week 2020, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites
Summary: Byleth loved his husband, but it goes further than that, and all he can think about is the right word for it
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	I Didn't Just Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I scraped my ideas for this one a BUNCH, to the point I missed posting it on the actual day 2, whoops. It's not exactly an AU, and it's shorter than I initially was going for, but I'm pleased with it nonetheless! I hope you all enjoy it too!

Byleth has always loved Yuri.

Perhaps he wasn’t sure of it right away, but some part of him had always known that Yuri was the one person he wanted to be with forever. It had only been a matter of realizing it for himself as though discovering a secret his own mind had kept from him. But once he had made the connection, it felt so _right,_ like that was how it always had been and always ought to be.

His only struggle now was that Byleth couldn’t find the proper term for the depth of his feelings. Simply claiming to have “fallen in love” made the act more casual than it deserved, an average occurrence that dozens of people experience and nothing more complex. The thought was oddly troubling to him, something Yuri teased him constantly for the amount of time he spent worrying about it.

“You fell in love with me and I with you. Do the semantics really matter?” Yuri asked one day over tea.

“It’s more than just that,” Byleth insisted. “It made too much sense.”

“I’m not sure I follow,” Yuri said, fixing him with a puzzled look.

Byleth sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, I don’t have the right word for it. But I didn’t just fall in love.”

“Whatever that means,” Yuri muttered. He sipped his tea and when Byleth still sat ruminating he huffed and slid his hand over Byleth’s. “Don’t go losing sleep about it. If you do you’re going to have to put up with a nagging husband as well.”

Byleth chuckled, turning his hand to wind their fingers together. “Alright.”

But he did lose sleep over it. Not much, but Byleth found himself lying awake every night and studying the ceiling while his brain tried to work out what was missing. Falling for Yuri had been second-nature, instinctual, almost. It was still a natural developing relationship but one that was almost meant to happen. Byleth was sure of it.

Only by the goddess’s will did he eventually drift off, still pondering over the right word for it all.

He finally found his answer in the snippets of idle chat picked up around him in the dining hall while he stared blankly at some documents during lunch, waning in and out of concentration.

It wasn’t an unusual word, though something more commonly used in the types of stories Byleth didn’t usually read. The moment he heard it pass another’s lips, however, the word clicked in his brain like a stubborn fly, pursuing him for the rest of the day.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

The pair lay in bed, Yuri half asleep and Byleth gently stroking his hair while the gears in his head kept turning.

“Mm, what now?” Yuri mumbled, voice laden with sleep.

“Soulmates,” Byleth repeated. “Do you believe in them?”

Yuri blinked in mild agitation at having been woken for such an unusual subject, but he propped himself on one elbow with a sight, thinking.

“Not really something I’ve given much consideration. What sparked this?”

“I heard the term used today. I think it’s what I’ve been looking for.”

“What you’ve been-didn’t I tell you not to lose sleep over that?” Yuri chastised, giving Byleth’s shoulder a small shove.

“I didn’t just fall in love with you, I think you’re my soulmate,” Byleth continued, purposefully ignoring both his husband’s complaint and the look of surprise that followed those words. “From the moment I met you I was drawn to you in a way I’d never felt. I didn’t understand it at first, and I later knew that I loved you, but it’s...well it’s so much more.” He trailed off a little, never one for putting his feelings into elegant sentences.

Yuri studied him curiously in the low light, a playful smirk working its way to his lips. “Hmm. That’s a nice thought. You really love me that much?”

Byleth wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled him as close as possible.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Cheesy. Cliche even,” Yuri said matter-of-factly. His smile only grew when Byleth gave him a sad puppy look. “But I hope you know I do too.”

“I do.” Byleth kissed him, slow and sweet, before Yuri returned his embrace, snuggling against him.

“Now go to sleep. I’m tired and goddess help you should you keep me awake any longer.”

Byleth smiled fondly and returned to lazily playing with Yuri’s hair. “Good night, love,” he whispered.

“Good night, soulmate.”


End file.
